


days off are spent better with you

by seonghwasheart



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, minsang, sanggi, theyre just cute okay, yeosang and mingi have a cute day off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonghwasheart/pseuds/seonghwasheart
Summary: Days off were always good, but Yeosang loved days off by Mingi's side the most.Or, Yeosang and Mingi have a day off to themselves, and they spend each moment cuddled together.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 123





	days off are spent better with you

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, I said I would write Yeosang and Mingi, and I've done it!!
> 
> This work is dedicated to and is a gift for my dear friend Grave, who I love very, very dearly. Grave, this one is for you! Thank you for being such a wonderful friend and indulging me in all of my SangGi feelings. As well as all of my days crying over Yeosang and Taeyong. Here's to many more days spent crying over our boys together, and more years of friendship. <3
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading!
> 
> See you soon!

Days off were Yeosang’s favorite.

Don’t get him wrong, he loved being at the company with his members. He loved practicing his vocals, loved dancing with them, learning new choreos, improving his abilities, it was wonderful. Having schedules meant they were getting more popular, and meant they were busy and booked and people liked them. He felt lucky to have his job. He loved it, really, but days off were… wonderful.

Especially since Mingi had confessed to him.

Before, on his days off, Yeosang would have slept in, gone and maybe skateboarded at the park some, gotten chicken for dinner (if they weren’t promoting), and spent the rest of the day playing video games and listening to music. Maybe the other members would want to go out and do something together or host their own game tournaments, otherwise Yeosang would have spent his day off at his own pace.

Now, days off were a safe haven for him and Mingi. See, Mingi had confessed to him a few weeks before. They had been in the car on the way back to the dorm having a heart to heart about life, the way the band was moving, everything. They had both left the company building a little bit early because of how tired they were, the rest going out shopping for a bit or picking up some food, but the two of them just wanted to get showers and relax.

The talking… was easy. It flowed so easily with Mingi. They had talked as they walked in, as they ordered dinner, and as they ate together in the living room while some random drama played in the background.

With Mingi, Yeosang had always felt comfortable. Where he usually enjoyed sitting and listening, offer advice to problems he could help with, liked being a stable and dependable member to his team, he liked just… talking to Mingi. Mingi had the most gentle nature of anyone Yeosang had ever met, with kind eyes and meaningful words to match. He could tell Mingi anything. And Mingi always listened to him.

“I don’t think it’s silly at all.” Yeosang had said, mouth full of rice. “It’s normal, isn’t it? To want someone to be with?”

The subject had swiftly moved to relationships. Mingi had told them before about how he had been confessed to while he was in school and a trainee, about how bad he had felt to deny them, but also about how much he wanted to experience that. To be able to date and not have to worry about it.

“I mean, sometimes I feel bad thinking about that. We’ve got so many things to worry about, I shouldn’t be concerned with romance.” The younger sighed and sat back against the couch, taking a quick drink of the Coke he had been nursing in his hand. “But I can’t help it.”

Ah, Mingi wasn’t that much younger than him, but it was times like that where Mingi really felt young and innocent to him.

“Because you love to love. You’re a romantic. Nothing wrong with that.” But Yeosang, ever the intuitive one, raised an eyebrow regardless. “Are you worried about this because you’ve got a crush on someone?”

The question must have thrown Mingi off given the way he sputtered against the rim of the bottle and quickly raised his hand to cover his mouth. Yeosang let out a laugh and put his food down long enough to hand Mingi a few napkins. Okay, another thing was he liked to tease Mingi. It was easy to play around with him.

“So, I guess I’m right?” Mingi hadn’t mentioned having a crush on anyone to him or any of the other members that he was aware of. They were all pretty open about that. “Who is she? Is she in a group we know?”

“No, uh—” Mingi cleared his throat, and it was then that Yeosang noticed how red Mingi had gotten. “It—I don’t—” A sigh. Mingi ran a hand through his hair after putting the napkins down, still not looking back over at him. “It isn’t a girl.”

Oh. “Pardon?”

“I said… it isn’t a girl. The crush isn’t.”

Oh, that was… oh. They had never discussed stuff like this. Not entirely, no. Yeosang found himself starting to turn a little bit red too. But it was Mingi, it was someone he could be open with. And right now, Mingi needed someone on his side to ease getting these things… in the open. They had all briefly discussed dating history, and all had spoken about being open to people, but none had truly said ‘hey, I like men as well.’

“I, uh… think the same way. If that helps.” Think the same way… there were surely a million better ways to say he liked guys too, but, well, here they were.

The air wasn’t tense, no, that isn’t the word Yeosang would use. More so it felt as though time had stood still. Both of them forgetting about their food, about the heart to heart they had been having. There was something stinging the air and begging for their attention. Something Yeosang hadn’t noticed until now.

Yeosang had put out the bridge, raised his flag, and now it was up to Mingi to keep going. But maybe it was selfish for Yeosang to want to know.

“Ah, Mingi… don’t worry about telling me anything, okay? You don’t have to. I’m sorry that I pressed you.” Yeosang leaned in more, hoping to catch Mingi’s attention. The other’s ears were still dusted pink.

“Nah, you’re not pressing me, just… Sangie, if you liked someone… like, really liked someone… what would you do? Do you think it’s more selfish to keep it in, or to tell them? To want something back from them so bad you can’t take it?” Mingi’s usually strong, sturdy voice sounded so small and unsure. He really did like this person, didn’t he?

“I don’t think it’s selfish in any sense. I don’t see it like that at all. I think the other person deserves to know, though. Especially when you like the person as much as I think you do. Even if nothing comes from it, you’ll drive yourself crazy thinking about what you could have had with that person. It isn’t fair to either of you, you know?” Yeosang shrugged, pulling his legs up to cross on the couch. “It’s worth it to see where it goes. And if it goes nowhere, you can move on. Not hurt yourself more, potentially.”

Then, the silence filled the space again for a few minutes. But something electric tingled under Yeosang’s skin when he watched Mingi sit up. He looked… like he had come to some sort of resolve. It was still quiet, but Yeosang felt something screaming in his head. What was this he was feeling?

“Okay. Okay, I’ll tell him.” Mingi cleared his throat again, his head finally turned back to where Yeosang was sitting. The younger sat up straighter, hands wringing together in his lap. “What if he says no? What if it ruins our friendship?”

Oh, it was one of his idol friends? Something sparked in his chest. Yeosang willed himself to ignore it. “That won’t happen, Mingi. You’re an amazing person, he won’t just stop being your friend. And if he does, you didn’t need him in your life anyways.”

The younger looked away for just a brief moment as he nodded his head. He thought he saw something a little more confident flicker in the other’s eyes.

“Okay, then, well… it’s you, actually.”

Wait. Wait, what?

“M-me? It’s… what?” Yeosang felt time stop for real that time. He was frozen in place, his brain working overtime to try and catch up to what he thought Mingi had just said. Him? The crush was… on him?

Looking back at it, Yeosang remembered just how bright red Mingi’s face was as he stared down at his hands, folded so tightly together his knuckles were white. Yeosang also thought about how much in that moment that he had just taken those hands into his own and said exactly what he was feeling. Instead, his shock had kept him frozen in place.

“Yeah. I mean, look, you don’t have to like me back. Not why I’m telling you. You’re right, though, you deserve to know how I’m feeling.” Mingi fell back against the couch again, and Yeosang watched as a nervous smile spread across the other’s face. And, as he raised a hand to cover said nervous smile, Mingi just started laughing. “Why is this so awkward, come on! It should be more romantic than this!”

Alright, the sudden outburst eased Yeosang and made him laugh too. It was awkward, yes, but there was nothing wrong with that. It was the sort of awkward that tingled under the skin and made butterflies in your stomach. The kind of nervousness that could only come from caring so much about someone and wanting all of their affection to yourself. Even if you didn’t know how to say it.

So maybe Yeosang didn’t reach out and take his hands in the moment, but blame the nervous energy making his hands shake for that. Not because he didn’t care. In fact, Yeosang had realized long before that he cared… a lot.

“I don’t mind. I don’t need romance all the time.” Their laughter died down when Yeosang finally spoke, and instead of feeling awkward, he just felt happy. Really, truly happy. “I’m not… I haven’t really been in many relationships. At all. None in high school, middle school ones were just for fun. I don’t really know what I’m doing.”

“I’ve been in a few. Just with girls, though. Too nervous to ask guys out.” Mingi smiled again, the warm and happy smile Yeosang knew very well. “We also became trainees about the time that I realized it. Then we couldn’t date.”

Yeosang just nodded his head quietly. He knew they wouldn’t have too much longer before the others returned to the dorm, and their little bubble would be burst.

“Look, like I said, you don’t have to like me back. But it does feel nice to get it out there. I thought you’d want to run away if I told you.” Mingi’s voice had gone quieter again, as if speaking a secret just to him despite no one else being around.

“What? No! No, I’m not going to run. I… I also didn’t say I didn’t like you back.” Now it was Yeosang’s turn to be nervous. “I don’t know, I figured a while ago I cared a lot more about you than a normal friend does. But I wasn’t sure.” A sharp, low laugh slipped from his lips. “Then you confessed, and I can’t stop blushing, I’m so nervous my hands are shaking.”

At that, with newfound confidence flowing in his veins from Yeosang’s own confession of sorts, Mingi had turned himself to take the elder’s hands in his own.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you nervous—”

“No—Mingi.” Yeosang laughed his sweet, nervous little laugh, and shook his hand. As embarrassed as he was, as much as he wanted to pull away and hide his face, he stayed still. But Mingi could surely feel his hands shaking. “I’m happy. It’s a happy nervous, I promise. Don’t worry.”

And, for a moment, they didn’t say anything else. Mingi just held his hands, his gaze flickering between them and Yeosang’s eyes. It was a little embarrassing to have someone look at him so closely, so intimately, but it… was nice. Because he knew that Mingi cared about him, and he cared just as much about Mingi too.

The others had come home that night not long after to find them cleaning up their own dinner. When asked why they hadn’t taken showers, still wearing the clothes from practice, Mingi just shrugged and said they were watching tv and eating and just forgot the time. God, Yeosang was glad he was such a smooth liar.

They texted that night and talked about everything. For that time, they were nervous to mention dating to the members. They decided to date, to take it slow, to see what happened. If things started getting more serious, they would tell everyone.

About two weeks later, they told everyone.

Because it had become so apparent to them so quickly just how well they fit together, how easy it was to be together, how comfortable it was. They had so quickly become each other’s safe place, and they knew they had to tell everyone else.

The members were, of course, undeniably supportive. Promised to help keep the secret from their manager and the company while simultaneously helping to give them space so they could be together. The eyebrow wiggles from San and Wooyoung… Yeosang could have done without, but he loved them no matter what.

Hongjoong had sat them down to discuss things alongside Seonghwa, the two eldest taking most of the responsibility for what would happen should they be caught, but both had seen so quickly just how serious they were. And, of course, were incredibly happy for them.

Over the past few weeks, they had only grown closer. And that was why Yeosang loved their days off so much. Because it was just the most opportunistic time for them to get to know another even more.

As soon as he had woken up, Yeosang went straight to Mingi’s room. The roommate switch meant that Mingi was alone in his room, free to relax and not worry about anyone being loud playing games or anything when he was trying to rest, but it also meant that they could have a little privacy together. Nothing weird, just… existing together. Spending quality time together.

Of course, as expected, Mingi was still half asleep. Yeosang didn’t sleep as much and always woke up before him, so mornings like this were common. For Yeosang’s own comfort he hadn’t spent the night in there with Mingi yet. He was a little embarrassed thinking about what the members might think and their own comfort levels about it. Though something was also telling him they really didn’t care.

“Mingi.” Yeosang’s low voice called out to him as he sat down on the edge of the bed, hand going to gently nudge the other’s shoulder. “Hey, scoot over. You look like a starfish.”

Mingi had spread himself out entirely on his back, head turned to the side, pouty lips barely parted. He was cute. Yeosang laughed quietly and nudged him just a little bit harder. This time, Mingi groaned and about halfway woke up.

“Sangie.” Oh, the things Mingi’s sleep-rough voice did to him. The other grumbled again but moved over and patted the bed next to him. “Tired.”

“I know you are.” Yeosang pulled his taller boyfriend closer into his chest, letting Mingi’s long arms wrap around his middle as his head nudged into Yeosang’s neck. “Go back to sleep.”

Mingi said nothing back, but Yeosang could tell by the way his breathing evened out that the younger had fallen back asleep. Before, Yeosang didn’t cuddle his members like this. Physically affection was never his go-to, he liked quality time and playing games with them to show he loved them. Being an ear, one they could use, and a person they felt safe around. Mingi, though, was big on physical affection.

Yeosang found he still didn’t want to be physically affectionate in front of everyone, but in their most private moments… he found he loved it. Because doing this for Mingi, being like this for him, was something that Mingi loved. It was what made his boyfriend feel happy and safe. Besides, they was something truly wonderful knowing and feeling someone loved you so much. To be needed, wanted… it was worth every second.

He hummed quietly, something Mingi had told him many times made him relax, his fingers stroking gently over the other’s back, until he too fell back asleep. Sometimes he slept more, sometimes he didn’t.

When Yeosang woke back up it was because of just how hot he had gotten. Mingi was halfway on top of him, his fingers curled into Yeosang’s hoodie covering his back, his hot breath puffing out onto his neck still. Where they both slept in basketball shorts, their bare legs had tangled together, and Yeosang could feel the sweaty skin sticking together.

Turning his head to the window, he could see a lot more light filtering in. The members must not have decided to bother them for breakfast, which Yeosang was fine with. More time to spent with Mingi.

Yeosang’s moved his fingers to clutch at Mingi’s shirt, pulling Mingi close for just a few more moments before trying to untangle himself. His boyfriend, rustling awake, grumbled and tried to yank him back. That just made Yeosang laugh.

“Time to get up.” Yeosang managed to sit up, but Mingi still had his hand clutching onto the hem of his hoodie, keeping him from getting up entirely. Mingi had his other arm thrown over his eyed before that hand moved to rub at his eyes. “Come on, we should get something to eat. Everyone probably already ate breakfast.”

Mingi’s squinted eyes looked up at him, still trying to focus through how tired he was, and Yeosang watched his lips turn to a pout. “Then we cuddle more.”

That earned him an eye roll. But a very wonderfully fond eye roll. “Sure.” Yeosang’s cheeks were red, but he would blame it on sleep. Not because his boyfriend was disastrously cute and sweet, and he had no idea how to respond to the things he said sometimes. Maybe one day he would be better at it. For now, he got a ridiculous number of butterflies from him.

Yes, everyone had already gotten breakfast. Seonghwa had started talking about them trying to cook some more homemade meals, so he wasn’t surprised to see there was some leftover rice, eggs, and some soup in their fridge. He just got that out and warmed it up for him and Mingi.

Mingi was still half asleep as they ate, so conversation was limited. Mingi ate a little slowly, especially when sleepy, but Yeosang didn’t mind. He liked that Mingi wasn’t someone who rushed at anything. He went at his own steady pace, which Yeosang liked to do as well. They just… fit.

It was nice not having to change himself in any capacity for Mingi. He could simply be himself in all of his quiet quirks and Mingi adored him regardless. Falling so quickly scared Yeosang sometimes, but Mingi was always a solid rock that he could lean on.

After their quick breakfast Mingi went to shower, and Yeosang went back to his room to get his phone and some gaming stuff. There were a few messages in the groupchat about what everyone was doing that day and where they were, and a couple winking emojis to let Yeosang know they were alone. He let out a laugh, cheeks flaring red again, and just rolled his eyes and pocketed his phone.

When he made it back to Mingi’s room, he was already laying back against some pillows, completely shirtless, with a pair of sweatpants on. He’d seen Mingi naked more times than he could count, and it had never really phased him, but now just seeing Mingi shirtless… oh. He wouldn’t let his mind wander there before he was ready.

Yeosang climbed up into the bed right between Mingi’s legs and leg his back rest against the other’s strong chest. Immediately, without any hesitation, Mingi had his arms back around Yeosang’s waist, legs keeping Yeosang trapped in, with his head resting against his own.

Once upon a time Yeosang had been nervous that maybe him playing games when they cuddled like this was bad, that maybe Mingi would think he was ignoring him, or that it was weird—Yeosang just didn’t know how to lay down and cuddle him without games or a movie or something playing. Mingi had quelled all of those worries by simply stating all he wanted was to hold and protect him, so he didn’t mind what Yeosang did so long as he could do that.

Yeosang wouldn’t mention how much such a thing had made his heart stammer in his chest. How was Mingi so effortlessly romantic?

“What are you playing today?” Mingi’s deep voice right by his ear made Yeosang shiver, but he just moved his Switch closer so Mingi could see the screen.

“I think Animal Crossing today.” Everyone had been talking about that game, so he’d given it a try. It was nice, he could go at a leisurely pace. And given that they were just wanting to relax today, that was good for him.

Mingi leaned back more and pulled Yeosang with him, which the elder just laughed under his breath at. Mingi always piled up pillows so he didn’t hurt his back at all.

Mingi’s fingers were always stroking over him in some way, though. Because Mingi just… liked the physical affection, liked feeling Yeosang under his fingers, in his arms, wrapped around him—and Yeosang loved how soothing and wonderful it was. Mingi made him feel safe, loved, and happier than he’d ever felt before.

Eventually, maybe two hours later, Yeosang felt Mingi’s lips pressing feather-light kisses to his neck, the body behind him sitting up more as arms tightened around his waist. Once more he just laughed under his breath and put the Switch down, letting one hand reach up to pet Mingi’s hair, as the other fell to rest atop the arms over his stomach.

Almost immediately, Mingi moved one of his hands so he could hold onto Yeosang’s.

They had decided not long into their relationship that sometimes it was just hard for Yeosang to be vocal about his affection and how he was feeling. It embarrassed him and made him uncomfortable, but he was still eager to express to Mingi how he felt. It had been Mingi who had taken his hand, stroked his thumb over the top of his hand and over his knuckles, and told him that could be their gesture. When they wanted to tell the other they loved them, they could do that.

Yeosang had adopted the thumb stroking into over things. He would stroke over Mingi’s cheek when they were sitting next to one another, when he placed a hand on Mingi’s hip to pass him he would do it, or if they were sitting together in the van he would place a hand onto Mingi’s knee and stroke his thumb over it.

Of course, Mingi very often would just take his hand and hold it in his own, not satisfied with the two seconds of touching Yeosang gave him. It had gotten to where Yeosang just gave Mingi his hand to let the younger hold and play with. It was cute. _Mingi_ was cute.

Yeosang felt Mingi nuzzling his nose on the underside of his jaw, tickling his skin, and Yeosang lets a louder laugh out as his body curls up between Mingi’s legs. In response, he feels Mingi’s breath as he laughs at him too.

“Sangie, hold my hand.” Ah, now Mingi was whining. When Yeosang, wanting to just tease him, didn’t respond, Mingi only whined louder and buried his head deeper into Yeosang’s neck. “ _Sangieee_ , I want to hold your hand.”

Yeosang quickly saved and ended his game, just so he could toss the Switch to the end of the bed and take Mingi’s hand into his own, twining their fingers together and all over his stomach. His free hand returned up to play with Mingi’s hair.

“Better?”

“Much.”

And they stayed like that for a little while. Mingi leaned back, holding Yeosang’s waist with one arm, face buried in his neck where he planted light kisses to his skin, as their held hands over Yeosang’s stomach. Yeosang eventually dropped his other hand so he could stroke over the skin of Mingi’s arm.

“Hey, Sangie?”

“Mm?”

“Will you sing for me?” Mingi shifted a little, but their hands never unhooked. “Actually, can… can I ask you for something, like, weirdly specific?”

Yeosang was no stranger to Mingi’s requests, and no matter what, he indulged them all. They were all cute, sweet things, but Mingi always wanted to make sure he was within Yeosang’s comfort zone and not pushing any boundaries with him. Had Yeosang mentioned before how much he cared about Mingi?

“Of course.” Yeosang unlatched himself so he could turn full and look Mingi in the eye when he spoke.

“Can you sing to me and, like, play with my hair? Can I lay my head in your lap?” God, he was so sweet, and so eager—his eyes shined, and his cheeks were pink and if Yeosang wasn’t already falling so in love with him, maybe this would have been the final push.

“Of course, yeah. Let’s switch positions.” Yeosang moved so he was the one sitting up against the pillows, so Mingi could lay his head down in his lap. Mingi laid on his side on the bed with his head in Yeosang’s lap, and immediately he reached up and pulled Yeosang’s hand down again so he could hold it and play with his fingers.

Yeosang really, really loved days like this. He loved that he got to see a side of Mingi that nobody else got to see.

“What song do you want today?”

This wasn’t the first time Mingi asked for him to sing. Actually, Mingi had a list of songs on his phone he had for Yeosang to sing. Ones that he thought his voice suited, or just one whose lyrics he wanted to hear from Yeosang’s own voice. It was romantic. And cute. And Yeosang blushed every time he sang a song from that list.

Mingi always looked at him like he hung the moon when he sang, so singing songs he’d never sung before in front of him was something so very easy for him. Because, once more, Mingi made him comfortable.

“Whatever you want. I just like hearing your voice.” Good thing Mingi couldn’t see how red he was, but the shaking in his hands from how hard his heart was racing was probably something Mingi noticed. But the younger just held his hand closer, letting his lips brush sweet, light kisses to his knuckles.

Okay, sure, he could do that. “I’ve been learning Yesung-sunbaenim’s _Paper Umbrella_ recently, if that’s okay?” Mingi just nodded. Of course, it was okay. Because Mingi just wanted to hear him.

The song wasn’t very… happy, so to speak, but it was beautiful. A song about a messy breakup, about feelings of lingering love, of being in the rain under a paper umbrella. It was such a melodic song that Yeosang could sing well—and one that he had considered uploading a cover off.

He slowed the song down a little as he played with Mingi’s hair, letting his fingers gently card through his hair, still slightly damp from his shower a while before, as Mingi relaxed on his lap and held onto his hand. Mingi really was his favorite person, wasn’t he?

Yeosang didn’t stop with just that song, though, because he didn’t want the moment to end yet. Mingi was someone much bigger, brighter than he was, and Mingi was always protecting him and helping him. In that moment he felt like he was the one protecting Mingi, making him comfortable and soothed, and he desperately wanted to keep that feeling going.

He sang bits of OSTs he had listened to, hummed the melodies to songs he didn’t know all of the lyrics to yet, until he was… somewhat certain Mingi had fallen asleep again. He hadn’t been playing with his fingers and his breathing had evened out. When Yeosang stopped and waited for a few moments, Mingi hadn’t moved.

Upon further investigation, yes, Mingi had fallen asleep again. Cute. Yeosang huffed out a little laugh and gently pulled himself away so he could get them something to drink and stretch his legs a little.

Even when he came back with their water bottles, Mingi hadn’t stirred back awake. Normally they hardly slept, so Yeosang didn’t feel bad with Mingi sleeping essentially their entire day off. His body was just trying to catch up.

He reached down and helped move a sleepy Mingi back up more on the bed, onto the pillows, so he wasn’t curled in an awkward position. Mingi stirred but didn’t really wake up. Yeosang turned the lights out in the room again and came back to the bed to lay down next to him, burying himself in Mingi’s chest this time, and pulled the blanket up on them.

Maybe Yeosang hadn’t been a napper before, but he certainly was with Mingi.

It was easy now. Falling asleep to the sound of Mingi’s heartbeat, the warmth of his boyfriend’s bare chest enveloping him, and sleeping in the arms of someone who protected him… yeah, yeah it was easy to sleep easily around Mingi.

Yeosang curled his hands into fists against Mingi’s bare chest, feeling the other sleepily reach around and hold onto him, and smiled warmly as he let sleep take over him.

He wasn’t sure how long they were asleep, but when he woke up to the sound of the door opening, he noticed there was barely any light coming from the window. They slept the entire day away in one another’s arms, but who cared? It was their day off.

“… Yeosang? Mingi? Are you two awake?”

Seonghwa. Yeosang was laid on Mingi’s chest, Mingi flat on his back with one arm over Yeosang’s waist, other over his own stomach. Yeosang gave a little groan and wiggled his fingers at his hyung.

“Ah, good.” He heard Seonghwa laugh, and he peeked his eye open to see him leaning against the doorway with Yunho standing behind him. “You were right, they were asleep.”

“Told you.” Yunho snorted a laugh and moved to look in at them. “Mingi’s always just liked napping on his days off.”

“… ‘m gonna kill you both.” Mingi’s rough, deep voice suddenly entered the conversation, and Yeosang hid his head from the bright light of the hallway that was hurting his eyes by nuzzling back into Mingi’s chest.

“Okay, okay. We ordered dinner and you guys need to come eat, alright? We’ve got a busy day tomorrow, so you’ll need your energy.” Seonghwa didn’t bother shutting the door behind him, but he was kind enough not to turn the room light on and blind them.

Yeosang whined and rolled onto his back, stretching his limbs out as he willed himself to wake up a little bit more. Mingi began to stir as well, stretching his body out before sitting up on the bed. Both of them knew they would get scolded if they didn’t get up and come out to eat after everything had been ordered.

Yeosang watched as Mingi turned and looked down at him, and in the light of the hallway behind him, Yeosang could see just how lovingly Mingi was smiling at him.

“What?” He couldn’t help but grin and squirm under the other’s gaze, a hand coming up to swat at Mingi’s chest. “Do I look funny or something? Is my hair messed up?”

“No. You’re beautiful.” Mingi moved a hand over to cup Yeosang’s cheek, thumb brushing up over the birthmark next to his eye. Without another word, Mingi leaned in to kiss at the mark, and Yeosang felt love swelling once more in his heart. “I like getting to see your birthmark.”

Yeosang was pretty neutral about the mark, he knew Atiny loved it, and he was alright with it. But knowing how much Mingi loved it… maybe made him like it even more.

Mingi shifted back long enough to smile down again at Yeosang before leaning in to press a kiss to his lips.

Kissing Mingi was nothing short of wonderful. His lips were soft, plump, and he was so sweet and gentle when they kissed. His thumb stroked over Yeosang’s cheek as lips moved slowly against one another, and Yeosang let himself give in and wrap his arms around Mingi’s neck. Somehow it made him feel like a prince, maybe sort of like Snow White, being kissed like that.

“Hey, are you two—oh, come on! Hongjoong-hyung, they’re making out!” They weren’t even startled by the sound of Jongho whining. Mingi slowly sat up and turned to look at the boy standing in the doorway.

“I’m sorry, Jongho, did you want a kiss?” Yeosang snickered at Mingi’s voice. “I left you out, huh? Come on—let me kiss you, Jongho!”

“Oh no, you’re not sticking your tongue in my mouth.” Mingi stood up and Yeosang watched Jongho start to back up before Mingi charged at him.

He heard the sounds of them yelling and clambering down the hallway, Mingi threatening to kiss Jongho senseless, Jongho making gagging noises, all the while Seonghwa and Hongjoong were telling them to be quiet while the others laughed and joined in. He specifically heard San asking Jongho if he wanted kisses from him too, and Wooyoung’s bright laughter echoed down the hallway.

Laying on Mingi’s bed, lips red from kisses, cheeks flushed pink from how happy he was, with the sounds of his friends-turned-family laughing just down the hall, Yeosang thought about just how much he loved days off.

And, of course, just how much he loved Song Mingi.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just listened to Yesung's entire discography while writing this. Paper Umbrella really hits hard, man.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
